


fine, great.

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blueberry Jam, Jamdori AU, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, it's not very graphic but there's the mention of blood and broken bones icky stuff, sayo is there for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The last thing she would feel would be a hand upon her face, as if trying to comfort her in these final moments.Not that it mattered. Everything went cold a second later.There is death and suicide in this fanfiction, as said in the tags. Please remember to be wary, and only read if you're comfortable with these subjects described in (some) detail.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	fine, great.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmmmmm it was like one in the morning and i was like browsing ao3 and was like "jamdori au?" then read every fic in the tag  
> i've been interested in writing more death/gruesome topics and decided this was the perfect opportunity to try it out  
> as in both the tags AND the summary, there's death and suicide. i've noticed some negative attention garnered towards the au and wanted to clarify multiple times. don't read what you don't think you can, or what you don't want to.  
> and remember, suicide is a serious topic. don't take your feelings lightly, nor the feelings of others. there will always be another option.

Misaki was worthless.

That’s how she viewed herself, anyway. When she first joined Hello, Happy World!, it felt like she wasn’t even there. She was there the entire time, but overlooked by Michelle.  _ Michelle.  _ A damn bear costume she had to endure standing in every day just so those fools would look at her. Kokoro couldn’t even recall her name for such a long duration of time, despite when the costume was set aside.

Sure, she was in charge of composing the songs for Hello Happy, but anyone could do that. It just took a bit of listening to the group ramble before writing nonsense and adding composition. Any simple fool could look at that book she once owned, A Dummy’s Guide to Composing Music . . . hell, Kokoro could do it herself if she put in the effort. The suits would take over when she was gone.

Anyone could put on that stupid mascot costume and parade around as Michelle. She had no place there. She was tired of being overlooked, tired of feeling like she didn’t exist, tired of her presence being ignored more and more. And that’s how Misaki Okusawa found herself atop Hanasakigawa’s roof. 

Compared to those people tossing themselves off of buildings that were stories tall in the movies, it must’ve been nothing. It felt like it was more than it was. She was only staring past the chainlink fence, watching the empty courtyard from below. Class was in session, and she decided the best time to do this was when no one could witness it. If anyone was around, would they even notice?

Why there was an open section on the rooftop, Misaki would never know. She had questioned it a multitude of times when she came up here with the members of Hello Happy (excluding Kaoru, of course), fearing that one of the fools might trip and fall over. They never did. But this wouldn’t be a simple trip and accident. Everything about taking her uniform shoes off and stepping atop that edge was her choice.

Even without her shoes, would the afterlife remain clensely with her? Probably not. She hadn’t done anything inherently bad during her life, but the trail of blood from her suicide would definitely follow. Did suicide victims deserve to go to heaven? She would figure out, she supposed. 

Standing on the edge was scarier than staring at it, or even thinking about standing on it. The ground felt so far, yet so close. It would take one step. Her left foot lifted from the ground, right soon to follow after. Lean forward, let your head hit the concrete first. It was what she read online, promising a swift and painless death. She probably deserved to suffer for this, but she didn’t really feel like it.

That’s when she noticed from the corner of her eye — a student, walking from the building and into view. Oh, no.  _ Oh, no.  _ Something in her stung, wondering if it was a bandmate. Would they have to watch her fall to her death? She was hesitating, trying to let her left foot fall back on the edge and give her time to step down before being noticed, but it was too late. Her right foot slipped from beneath her, and she was falling.

It wasn’t head first. She knew this because when she made impact, she was still alive. Wheezing, sobbing, begging silently for the pain to go away. Whoever it was must’ve come over, because she could hear their shouts, but not clearly. Her hearing was fading, eyesight becoming blurry. It was going dark, but she was still alive, and in so,  _ so _ much pain.

Turquoise hair came into view, although only through vision that was flickering. It must’ve been Sayo. Misaki wondered if she was wearing a face of concern. She couldn’t tell, it was too hard to see at this point. Ah, it hurt. Why did Sayo have to come out now, of all times?

All feeling was leaving her body quickly, but she could feel the blood seeping onto the ground. Sticky and thick, just as one would imagine. Her bones shifted, and she let out a small whimper of pain. The last thing she would feel would be a hand upon her face, as if trying to comfort her in these final moments.

Not that it mattered. Everything went cold a second later.

**Author's Note:**

> i typically plug my twitter at the end, but this time around, i'm gonna avoid that.  
> i have a few more ideas for this au, so if you're poking around this tag, i might pop up again.  
> also idk if blueberry was the right jam to tag, i still don't fully understand the jam system lol but it's misaki's colour (#006599)


End file.
